Abyssea - Altepa
Information: *Abyssea - Altepa is a Tier 3 zone with entrance requirements of 99. A fully geared party of 119s is recommended. *'The enterance to Abyssea - Altepa is located at South Gustaberg (J-10) via Cavernous Maw (L-5)' *Talk to'' ''Conflux Surveyor (K-5) to recieve'' Signet.'' *Minos (WAR Great Axe Trial) & Cronus (DRK Scythe Trial) begin here. *'Cruor '''can be collected fighting patricular mobs. See Bottom of page for more information. *'Jova's Sturdy Pyxis are found in this zone. See Bottom of page for more information. Travel: Talk to a particular Teleport NPC to be warped directly to Abyssea. Port Jeuno: *Trade Port Port Windurst Gate Glyph to 'Horst(H-8). '''Port Windurst Gate Glyph can be purchased from Treasure Chest in front of Joachim. ''Port Bastok: *Trade Port Windurst Gate Glyph to 'Ernst(K-11). '''Port Windurst Gate Glyph can be purchased from Erich located next to Ernst. ''Port Windurst: *Trade Port Windurst Gate Glyph to 'Willis(L-6). '''Port Windurst Gate Glyph can be purchased from Fabricius located next to Willis. ''Port San D'oria: *Trade Port Windurst Gate Glyph to '''Ivan (I-8). '''Port Windurst Gate Glyph can be purchased from Gilburt located next to Ivan. '''Note: '''Rank 9 and lvl 99 are required in order to use the Teleports List of NPCs and what they do: '''Atma Fabricant(K-5): Pop Item Shop Honoi-Gomoi(K-5): Teleport NPC that will take you to Abyssea-Grauberg or Abyssea-Uleguerand. Maunadolace(K-5): Where you start your Trial Weapons. To begin trade him Stenz or Maze Monger Shield plus 100K Cruor. Mission required for Shinryu Fight: **Please see here for information regarding missions required for Shinryu. ** Notorious Monsters: NMs work the same as Retail. You can either farm the pop items or buy them from the NPC Shop Atma Fabricant (K-5). The Forced pop mobs will also have a 1-4 Hour respawn time. Normal Time Spawned mobs have had their timer spawn reduced. Key Items 'are dropped from the same NMs listed from retail. Key Items: Listed below is NM name and what KI(s) they drop. '''Amarok: '''Battle Trophy: 3rd Echelon, Steaming Cerberus Tongue, Atma of the Lone Wolf '''Ansherekh: '''Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon '''Battlerigged Chariot: '''Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon '''Bennu: '''Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon, Atma of the Ascending One '''Bugul Noz: '''Moon Pendant, Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon '''Chickcharney: '''Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon '''Cuijatender: '''Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon, Atma of a Thousand Needles '''Dragua: '''Atma of the Earth Wyrm '''Emperador de Altepa: '''Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon, Atma of the Sand Emperor '''Hazhdiha: '''Battle Trophy: 3rd Echelon, Bloodied Dragon Ear, Atma of the Crimson Scale '''Hedjedjet: '''Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon, Atma of the Scorpion Queen '''Ironclad Smiter: '''Atma of the Smiting Blow, Broken Iron Giant Spike '''Koios: '''Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon, Emerald Abyssite of Acumen, Emerald Demilune Abyssite '''Long-Barreled Chariot: '''Battle Trophy: 3rd Echelon, Emerald Abyssite of Fortune, Rusted Chariot Gear '''Orthrus: '''Battle Trophy: 1st Echelon, Atma of the Brother Wolf '''Ouzelum: '''Battle Trophy: 3rd Echelon, Atma of the Scarlet Wing, Resplendent Roc Quill '''Rani: '''Battle Trophy: 1st Echelon, Atma of the Merciless Matriarch '''Shaula: '''Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon, Atma of the Raised Tail '''Tablilla: '''Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon '''Vadleany: '''Battle Trophy: 5h Echelon '''Waugyl: '''Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon, Emerald Abyssite of Sojourn, Waugyl's Claw List of Abyssea - Altepa NMs: Cruor: What is Cruor? Cruor is the standard currency of Abyssea. By killing particular mobs you can acquire curor which is used right now to upgrade Trial Weapons. When you kill X number of mobs you will receive system message plus your reward. ' * Note: 'Make sure to check your inventory close to finishing X mobs. If your inventory is full you will not recieve your reward and will need to start over. *'Note: '''All NMs are 500 Cruor Per Kill. Jova's Sturdy Pyxis: '''NOTE: These are disabled due to them crashing the server when opened. *Sturdy Pyxis are Treasure Caskets inside certain Abyssea zones. *They have a chance to spawn after a mob has been killed. *NM mobs will not spawn a Treasure Casket. *You will need 1 Forbidden Key to open them. '''Note: '''You do not need to trade the Key to open the Casket. Just simply click on it. If you have a key in your inventory you will recieve a reward. *The key will be consumed upon use. *If you do not have a key you will not be able to open a Casket. List of Random Items and Key Items recieved from Sturdy Pyxis. Category:Abyssea